


Ретабло Саурона Морготу/Sauron's retablo for Morgoth

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Blood and Violence, Execution, Gen, Humor, colour, primitivism, retablo, Примитивизм, лубок
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Ретабло - благодарственная картинка, приносимая в дар высшим силам; также примитивистский жанр визуального искусства.Retablo is a kind of folk-art in Latin-american tradition; it comes from "ex voto" catholic tradition
Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ретабло Саурона Морготу/Sauron's retablo for Morgoth

**Author's Note:**

> Inscription on the picture:  
> Sauron grateful Morgoth for being able to do whatever he likes to

[](https://ibb.co/fGwcKSy)


End file.
